


It Was For Honor

by Elementhyde



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Brothers, Hurt Arthur Morgan, Javier Goes Looking for Arthur, Javier is worried, Light Angst, No Relationship, One Shot, Rescue Missions, van der linde gang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementhyde/pseuds/Elementhyde
Summary: Javier goes looking for Arthur when he goes missing for a couple weeks. Part of a collection of asks from Tumblr





	It Was For Honor

Javier had waited long enough for Arthur to get back, so when Dutch asked if anyone had seen Arthur recently Javier volunteered to go look for him. Arthur had asked him if he had found any work a while back, and now that he had a job Arthur was nowhere to be found, it wasn’t like him. He always at least tried to check in every couple days. The man worked harder than anyone Javier had ever met, he respected that, but everyone needs a break, right? Maybe he was just taking a break he thought as he rode out.

Arthur had been heading toward Annesburg when he rode out, said he had to follow up on some business there, but that had been 10 days ago, he could be anywhere now. He would start there, someone will have remembered him. He was a hard to ignore man and if he was following up on business he probably turned even more heads. The ride to Annesburg took another 2 days, asking along the way after Arthur. A few people remembered seeing someone who got the description, riding his same grumpy appaloosa.

They directed to the saloon in Van Horn, the last place they saw him, but this had been at least 4 days ago, the drunk wasn’t too sure, and Javier would have written him off if not for him saying the man had knocked out a drunk for cat-calling the bartender.

“That sounds way too much like Arthur.” Javier thought, “I’ll check in with the bartender at least she wouldn’t be drunk.” The saloon was rank and just as depressing as Javier imagined, the town wasn’t exactly high society, but also good a place as any to hide in plain sight for an outlaw.

Javier sidled up to the bar and turned on his charm, “Hey, could I get a whiskey, and maybe some information? ” He threw $2 onto the counter, “I can pay well for both…”

The woman eyed him and he threw up his hands, “I’m just looking for a friend, he’s been missing a couple days and someone said he may have been in here a couple days ago? Big, Blondeish, scruffy beard, scowl that chills your bones, gentleman? I heard he may have helped you with a troublesome patron the other day?”

Her expression changed at that last sentence, “What do you want with him? I recall him being here, but I can’t say I saw him after that night. He knocked that guy out, paid for another drink and left…I warned him that he should watch his back around here. The man he knocked out has a bit of a following here, and they ain’t no religion…but they  _are_  loyal.”

Javier raised an eyebrow, “Let me guess, he said he would take his chances?” “You must know him well.” She replied. “Anything else you can tell me? He may be a tough man, but we ain’t heard from him and that’s unlike him.”

The door opened her expression changed and she dropped her voice, “I get off at sundown, meet me near the lighthouse.”

Javier nodded, then loudly and with a slur “Another whiskey, cariño and one for my friend here”, grabbing the shoulder of the man next to him startling the man from his drunken stupor to better scan the new patron. The man was small and his clothes dirty and old, but his nose was clearly broken and the way he avoided eye contact with the bartender Javier assumed this was the man who met Arthur. He dropped another $5 on the bar, sloppily thanked the bartender bid his drunken friend a cheers throwing back his shot before stumbling out of the door.

At sunset he found himself on the observation deck of the lighthouse looking out for the bartender. He saw her approach the wharf and made his way down the ladder to the outcropping below.

“I’m not going to give you any good news, your concerns were right. Your friend, he did leave that night, but he was followed out by 5 of McCleary’s men, and when I left that night I found him beat to hell with a slug in his thigh. I did what I could, seemed only right after he protected my honor or whatever foolishness that was.” She sighed.

“So he’s dead then?” Javier pressed.

“No, but he hasn’t woken up yet. We don’t have a doc here and I haven’t been able to move him. I barely managed to keep him conscious enough to get him back to my place.”

Javier lit up, “Let’s go! Wait, have you seen his bastard of a horse? Appaloosa, mostly white, splash of black on his back? He will kill me if I leave his horse.”

“He told him to go home after we got to my home.” She chuckled, you really do know him and opened the door, Arthur’s still form was visible in the bed.

“Oye hermano, que voy a hacer contigo?”

His face had been cleaned up a bit, but the black eye was still swollen shut, his lip was split and if Javier was a betting man he probably had some broken ribs. 5-on-1 generally isn’t fair, but those odds may still have been in Arthur’s favor if he hadn’t been jumped and likely shot first.

He thanked the bartender again for everything, and pulled $100 out of Arthur’s satchel and handed to her.

“He would want you to have this, and I definitely do, you did way more than you had to. I’m grateful for you watching our for my friend.” Hooking his arm under Arthur’s shoulder he pulled the bigger man up out of bed, and whistled for Boaz. “Mierda eres pesado!”


End file.
